


Because He Killed You!

by thesparrowspeaks



Series: The Zadison Chronicles [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrowspeaks/pseuds/thesparrowspeaks
Summary: Or, Zoe admits she may have missed Madison.





	Because He Killed You!

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween approaches and so does my annual re-watch of Coven (and Apocalypse). I got inspired to revisit this ship. It mostly follows where canon left off, but if anything doesn't make sense just assume I said "fuck the canon" for the sake of my girls.

It’s been nearly two years since Cordelia rose to Supremacy, and six months since the Apocalypse was avoided and Mallory helped return Miss Robichaux’s Academy back to semi-normalcy (including informing the witches about all the details, in case another Antichrist managed to appear). 

It turns out killing the Antichrist got her respect from various figures in the afterlife, as she was allowed to retrieve Misty from Hell with no complaints. Papa Legba even offered to let her have Nan back, but the mischievous witch announced she liked Hell better and returned back to Papa after a short visit with Cordelia. 

Mallory also provided the answer to where Madison Montgomery had disappeared to two years ago. 

Zoe was horrified to learn the truth, that her boyfriend had killed her sister witch. She knew the penalty would be death (as is the penalty for killing any witch in the coven), and while it broke her heart to turn him into Cordelia, she knew it had to be done. For two years she had ached for her roommate to return home, wondered if she was alive and safe, and Kyle hadn’t even hinted at what he had done. That betrayal hurt Zoe as much as anything else, even as she tried to justify it saying he didn’t fully understand. 

“If he’s capable of that much harm without knowing better,” Cordelia had reasoned to her, “then perhaps it’s better we let him go.”

He was burned at the stake, of course. Zoe watched alongside her coven, silent, pretending not to hear his cries and apologies as the flames swallowed him. She wiped away a single tear as she turned away, allowing Cordelia to put an arm over her shoulders and walk her to the car. 

It took the following six months before they managed to bring back Madison. Kyle admitted to having help in hiding the body, spreading pieces out throughout the city, and they were unable to recover them all. Cordelia tried using divination to find them, but even her Supreme powers seemed to have limits. Zoe tried scrying in the bathtub again, but all that did was show her Madison’s death. She watched in horror as Kyle killed her, as Spalding’s ghost helped him cut her apart and told him to spread the pieces out. 

Cordelia had informed them that Vitalum Vitalis couldn’t work with Madison’s body in this state, but Misty couldn’t watch Zoe’s grief and not try, so she assembled the body parts they had and attempted her powers. After a particularly strenuous attempt, Misty collapsed to the ground, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. 

“No use,” she grunted. “I can’t save her while her body is gator chow.”

In the end, it took strong negotiations to bring her back. Mallory had earned Papa Legba’s respect, which let her claim Misty, but he was less willing to let go of a soul that belonged in Hell. She pointed out that Nan didn’t technically belong, just enjoyed herself and didn’t care to leave Hell, and he relented, saying he was growing bored of her torment anyway. Finally, six months after Mallory restored the timeline, Madison Montgomery was resurrected, and immediately pissed off.

“Jesus, did any of you even know I was dead?” she shrieked. Queenie rolled her eyes and Cordelia forced the small girl into a hug. “Still not a hugger, by the way.”

“Tough shit,” the Supreme replied. 

“We thought something had happened to you,” Zoe said quietly, “but without a body we were a little limited in what we could do. We didn’t know Kyle had killed you until Mallory told us.”

“He’s been burned at the stake,” Cordelia added, “but getting you back was still a bit tricky.”

After being sure Madison was okay, Cordelia and Misty excused themselves to tend to the newer witches in the Academy. Mallory, Queenie and Zoe spent the rest of the evening filling Madison in on the past two years. She learned that Queenie and Zoe had taken places on the Witches’ Council, that Myrtle was dead and preferred to remain that way, and all about the Apocalypse (some of which she remembered, of course, but her time in Hell made her unsure what parts were real). 

By the time the witches retired to bed, all seemed back to normal. Madison was given back her bed in the room she and Zoe shared, which had remained empty since the night Zoe and Madison both died.

It was late, and the house was quiet. Zoe laid on her back, facing the ceiling, unable to sleep. She wanted to talk to Madison, to say she missed her, but the diva had resurrected with her attitude from before and Zoe was too stubborn to look past it. 

Her eyes had just begun to droop when Madison sighed and rolled to face her. 

“Don’t tell me you’re over there pouting.”

“Why would I be pouting?”

“Because your boyfriend got burned at the stake. At least he’ll probably have a half-decent afterlife, I just spent forever in Hell. HELL.”

“Wait, why are you acting mad at me?” Zoe asked, sitting up. “We thought you just left, and then it took forever to bring you back but we tried. I tried to look for you. The same way I did when Fiona killed you.”

“You just seem pissed I got your boyfriend killed.”

“Who do you think turned him in?” Zoe asked incredulously. “As soon as Mallory said what had happened I confronted him, and I turned him in to Cordelia once I knew what he did. If I knew sooner I would have turned him in immediately.”

“Bullshit,” Madison said, shooting up out of the bed. “You’ve hardly spoken to me since I got back. You were probably glad I was gone.”

“I. Turned. Him. In,” Zoe repeated, standing to meet Madison. 

“You love him, why would you do that?”

“BECAUSE HE KILLED YOU!”

Madison fell silent, almost taking a step back at that. Zoe pressed ahead, not registering her reaction at all. 

“He killed you, okay? And I missed you. I missed hearing you snore every night and swear you didn’t every morning, I missed you making fun of everything I wore, I missed fighting with you over stupid shit, I missed you,” Zoe ranted, pacing back and forth in their bedroom. “I woke up from being dead myself and you were gone, you weren’t there. And he killed you, and he watched me mourn you, watched me try to find where you had run off to, and he didn’t say shit, so yeah, I fucking turned him in. He took you away,” she finished, voice cracking as she slumped down on the bed, finally allowing two years’ worth of tears to flow. 

“Zoe, I...” Madison trailed off, sitting next to Zoe. She gingerly hovered her arm over the crying girl, not sure what to do to comfort someone, before laying it across her shoulders. Zoe turned at the contact and wrapped her arms around Madison tightly, burying her face into her chest. 

“I missed you,” Zoe sobbed. “Even if you’re a fucking bitch, even if you let me die, I missed you.”

“I...I’m sorry about that,” Madison said quietly, pulling herself away from Zoe’s embrace. “I was selfish, completely selfish. But I should have tried, and I’m sorry. If I could take that day back, I would.”

Zoe didn’t answer, just reached to grab Madison tightly again and felt relief when she felt Madison’s arms surround her as well. The two girls sat like that for what felt like hours. They gradually readjusted until they were both laying in Zoe’s bed, facing each other, still in an embrace.

“So why haven’t you spoken to me since I got back?” Madison asked quietly. 

“You’ve been a bitch since you came back,” Zoe answered honestly.

“Because I thought you all left me to rot in Hell.”

“We tried.” 

“I know.” Madison chewed her lip for a moment before looking up at Zoe. “Do you miss Kyle?”

“A little,” Zoe admitted, “but I’m okay now. He deserved it.”

“Okay, but, your hell...you went to hell and it was literally you two breaking up.”

“It was a little more than that,” Zoe confessed. “That was just all I admitted to.”

“What else happened?”

“Not now,” she sighed. “I don’t want to think about it right now. I’m too tired to talk about it anyway.”

Madison nodded, and the two contented themselves with just being in each other’s arms. 

The two stayed tangled up until they both dozed off, sleeping soundly due to pure exhaustion. The next morning it was Zoe who woke first, used to waking early for her teaching duties. She blinked slowly, before sliding out of bed away from Madison and into the shower. By the time she was out, the blonde was awake. 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Madison said nonchalantly. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a blink, taking a deep inhale.

“What?” Zoe said, confused. 

“Our whole, like, dramatic reunion and all the crying and shit. I’m chalking it up to Hell-induced insanity.”

Zoe stared at her, before rolling her eyes. She ignored the gnawing sensation in her stomach, remembering this is Madison Montgomery she’s dealing with, what else could she expect? 

“Yeah, no, duh,” she said finally. “I didn’t have my coffee yesterday, so. Probably insanity all the way around.”

“Definitely. We can just go back to normal, like it never happened.”

“Yep, normal,” Zoe agreed. “I have to go prepare my lessons, morning meeting is in a half hour,” she added, leaving the room before Madison could respond. She stopped in the hallway, steadying herself against the wall, swallowing down a knot in her throat. Just as she was able to breathe, Queenie exited her bedroom. 

“You okay?” she asked, stopping when she saw Zoe.

“Yeah, fine.”

“Hollywood do something?”

Zoe shook her head, forcing herself to stand straight and tall. “Nah, just being herself. I guess I forgot what she could be like,” she muttered. 

“Don’t let the zombie queen get to you,” Queenie replied. “Come on, I have an idea for this afternoon’s classes that I want to run by you,” she said, turning to walk downstairs. Zoe followed, shifting her focus to Queenie’s words, but she still couldn’t calm the fluttering in her stomach. 

Meanwhile, back in their bedroom, Madison let the tears fall.


End file.
